


The Vixen Of Beacon Hills Lemon Scenes

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Sharing, Breeding, Claim Scars, Claiming Bites, Consummation of Marriage, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Fuchsbau, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Smut, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, imprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lemon Scenes for my fanfiction The  Vixen of Beacon Hills Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/8612525/The-Vixen-Of-Beacon-Hills





	1. Night School

He looked at me, cupping my cheeks, bringing to his lips to mine, I pressed back with as much pressure as he applied to mine, I wrapped my

arms around his neck pulling him into my body, I began to grind on him as he carefully began kissing me, I was so damn turned on, my jacket

was on the ground as his tongue began wiping along my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly, feeling his tongue explore my mouth, fighting

for dominance, mine easily losing, I gripped his hair in my hands as his lips began going down my face to my neck, he began slightly sucking

on my neck near my claiming mark, I let out a moan of pleasure. "Derek please" I let out with my body slightly bucking his waist. "Soon enough"

He said looking at me with those electric blue eyes, I began feeling my wounds stitching themselves together. He took his top off, I then got the

idea to take mine off, which I did, I placed my hands on his chiseled chest, feeling the muscles ripple under my touch, I lifted myself to his lips,

pressing roughly against his, which he began doing the same, I felt his hands travel down to my jeans, one of his hands unclasped my bra,

which fell on the bed, "Gonna make you feel good" Derek's voice filling my ears. I let a low growl out, his fingers toying with my left nipple

which began to erect, I felt his lips wrap around my right nipple, his tongue circling the bud, which he soon released with a loud pop, "So

perfect" He growled. I am a D in cup size, I pressed my body flushed against him, I felt hips lips beginning to trail down my lower body, I

watched as he carefully took my jeans and panties off, I heard them fall to the floor, I watched him stare at my shaven womanhood, I soon feel his

god forsaken tongue lick my pussy lips slowly and painfully, I moan at the contact, I felt his fingers go to my core's entrance, his fingers feeling

my unbroken barrier. "Virgin good" He smirked as I felt one of his thick digits enter, I groan as he begins fingering my vagina, another finger fills

my core, I grip his hair in my fingers, he continues to finger me as his tongue circles around my enlarged clit, I whimper in pleasure as his fingers

begin scissoring inside me as he adds another finger. My body continues tightening the coil in my lower belly, "Derek I'm gonna cum" I moaned as

he got faster and faster at the attack, "Cum Lexi Cum for me my beautiful mate" He growls as I looked at his glowing eyes, I scream in pure

pleasure once the coil had snapped, my juices expelling from my body, onto his fingers which is then replaced by his tongue, he continues

lapping up my juices like it's pure honey. "You taste so good" He said as I watched his back up a bit,his belt buckle came undone as he

lost his jeans and boxers. There in all his naked glory was his thick manhood which looked painfully hard, he looked about ten inches long

and five inches thick, I gulped as his fingers found my clit again. I watched him align his length to my core's opening, it's tip pressed against

my barrier, he laid himself on me but his elbows propped him up."Ready" He said putting a little pressure on the barrier that would break soon.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips on mine, then thrusted forward, I felt my barrier break, I howled in pain as

his length filled my cavern pushing my cervix up a little as he filled me full, I sank my teeth on his shoulder, which my fangs broke through the

skin, I claimed him as my mate. His howl echoed through the hide out that he was using to hide us both from the Alpha. I released  his shoulder

, feeling his blood on my lip, he pressed light kisses on my face, distracting me from the new intrusion he set upon me. Soon the pain stopped,

I looked at him, nodding, he pulled back and began thrusting into me, I began feeling pleasure as his length hit my Gspot slowly, he started

going a bit faster, his lips pressing against mine as continue to thrust into my cunt, "Lexi" Derek's voice was getting a bit rough, I felt him

withdraw from me, only to flip my body on it's hands and knees, then enter me again. I moaned as I felt him fold over my body, he had mounted

me, I began to grip the head board of the bed as he continued his assault on my cunt. His thrust make the sound of skin against skin echo

through the room, I felt his fangs getting close to where he would place the claim bite. "Gonna knot you up, make you nice and fill with my pups

,making all mine, you will only know that I can make you feel this, won't ever leave you, or love another" Derek's voice echoed through my ears.

His thrust got rougher and shorter, "Gonna cum" He said as he placed his fingers on my clit, I moaned in pure pleasure as my orgasm peaked, I

letout a howl as he roared in pleasure. I felt his fangs puncture my shoulder, sinking into the claim, another earth binding orgasm filled me,

I felt the base of his cock swell,  I could feel spurt after spurt of his cum filling my cervix. Derek began licking the mark he had left, his saliva

helping the mark heal a bit faster, he pulled me with him, we were locked together, I felt his arms wrap around my lower belly, we lied on our

sides, my back against his chest, I could feel his cock pulsing inside me, making full of his essence. Our bodies were trying to reproduce, I

think we did, but I wouldn't know for sure, knotting ensures that no seed escapes, I feel my inner walls wrapping like a vise around him,

fluttering, and milking every last damn drop. "You ok" I looked over my good shoulder to see him pressing light kisses on my neck, "Yeah I feel

great" I replied as I felt him rutting a little against my walls urging his seed to my uterus. I felt my eyes drooping shut, "Got to sleep I will be here"

Derek said as I soon passed out.


	2. CoCaptain

"Derek just make love to me"I said as his lips attached themselves to my jaw, going down my neck, I took my jacket off, throwing it to the

floor, I gripped his shirt, tearing it off of his chiseled torso. I grinned as he began taking off my shirt, exposing my harden nipples, he

smiles as he grips one in his hands and the other in his mouth. I moan as I buck my hips to his covered erection, "Swollen with my pup

, so precious" He groaned as I rolled my hips even more. My hands winding into his locks, I groaned as I orgasmed. Huffing out in

pleasure, Derek rips my jeans off carefully taking my soaked panties off slowly, I feel his lips trailing down my body. I feel his fingers

circling my clit, his tongue lapping up my juices, I grip his hair with my fingers, bucking my hips as he continues lapping, soon two of

his fingers enter my pussy, I groan out in sexual frustration as he begins to finger me slowly, "So damn wet" Derek growls as his stubble

begins leaving burns on my thighs, "Only for you Mate" I groan as I feel my orgasm starting. "Derek I'm about to" I groan as he smirks on

my clit, "Cum for me, CUM" He growls, I feel my juices coating his fingers as I growl in pleasure, my body writhing as he continues to

help me through my high. Soon it stops, he pulls his fingers out, I watch as he licks my essence off of his fingers. "So sweet" He groans

as I watch him take his jeans off, revealing his erected manhood to me,kissing me, I tasted myself as he slowly enters me. I felt him kiss

my jaw and cheeks, "So tight my love" He says as he slowly begins thrusting into me, our eyes connecting to one another as he makes

love to me, soon I feel my orgasm approaching, but Derek had other plans as he carefully flipped us so I was on top, he carefully placed

me on his still very hard erected cock, I moaned as he was now filling my core in a different way, "Feels good huh baby?" Derek asked 

as I swiveled my hips, his cock hitting my walls as they began to tighten, his legs holding me up as I began bouncing on his cock, "Mmm"

I moaned as he guided me with his hands, "So perfect baby" I moaned as I gripped his abdominal muscles, I felt my walls tighten then

release themselves as if trying to release, I just kept bouncing on his cock as he was trying to lead me to bliss with him, I wanted bliss 

as much as he did, "I love you Derek" I said slowing down a bit to look him in the eyes, his beautiful glowing electric blue eyes, "As I

love you Alexandra, my beautiful shefox" Derek replied as I made my eyes glow their golden flaming amber, showing him my own fox

willingly, "More beautiful" Derek said as he sat up, I placed my forehead on his as he carefully and slowly thrusted deeply, my arms

around his neck as we truly made love, our eyes connected as we slowed to a perfect rhythm that was practically soul bonding and 

blissful. "I'm close" I groan as he continues to slowly thrust,not speeding up, "Cum for me, come Lexi please, I won't cum unless you

do please, I want to cum with you my love" Derek says as I nod, after one more thrust, I groan as the coil snaps, gripping upon his

shoulders tight as he slowly rides out our mutual orgasms. I don't feel his knot, he slowly pulls out, but I was in his lap breathing

heavily as I feel our essences leave my sensitive core. I almost collapsed on my back but Derek caught me, he laid on his back as 

I laid in his perfect chiseled chest "Why didn't you knot me" I asked feeling tired, "Because my wolf knows you're pregnant with my

pup, so I don't need to" He said as he placed his hand on my back, he rubs my sweat riddled back, "That was perfect my love" I said

feeling tired, "Sleep I will be here" Derek said as I looked into his forest green eyes. I smiled as I got comfortable on his warm chest.


	3. Ice Pick

He looked at my blue lace bra and lace thong that covered my womanhood. "Beautiful" Derek growled as he began kissing my lips, I

kissed back, gripping his hair in my hands. His hands gripping my hips nice and tight, I felt his tongue sliding across my lip, I

parted them, his tongue worming it's way in my mouth. We fought for dominance, my body began grinding him, telling him what I

wanted. "Patient my beautiful MoonFlower gonna fill you up soon" He said kissing my cheeks as I rub my hands over his pecs. I felt

his fingers take my bra off carefully, it fell to the floor, my breasts became caressed by his callous hands, my nipples hardening

under his touch, "So beautiful, so delicious, soon to be full of milk for my pup" He growled as I felt his tongue swivel on of them. I

gripped him tighter as I felt myself becoming damp, I felt him take off my thong carefully, exposing my shaven womanhood, I

flipped us so he was on top, I felt his hands caressing my baby bump, "Seeing you wanting my cock inside you, making love to you,

feeling our pup occupy your womb, makes my wolf and I proud" He grinned before I felt his tongue lick up my wet slit, I groaned as

I gripped his hair in my fingers. "That's it Derek right there" I moaned as he licked my clit and carefully entered two fingers in my

pussy, "So demanding yet so loving" Derek said as I growled in pleasure, soon I moaned his name loudly, feeling my juices coat

Derek's tongue and fingers. He lapped any stray juices that left my core. He stuck his fingers in his mouth moaning. "So sweet" He

said as I watched him take his sweats off to reveal his hard on, He flipped me so I was on top, I carefully sank my pussy onto his

cock. He groaned as my walls surrounded him. "Feels so good, your walls wrapping around me, feels like home everytime" He

grinned as I smiled, I laid on his body as I carefully bounce on his cock, my walls wrapped around him. Our lips pressing against

one another as we made love, his hands guided me, his cock hitting my cervix just right. I just wanted this feeling to last forever,

Derek's thrusts were hitting places that I couldn't reach, "I want you to fill me baby please" I begged as he smiled at me, he sat up,

hitting a new angle inside me that was  rubbing my gspot perfectly, his mouth was on my claim spot, "What...are....you...doing"

I asked as he grew his fangs out, his cock was hitting a new spot inside me as I felt his fangs nipping around the scar that he

placed on my neck so damn long ago, "Feed on my blood Derek" I said in a very commanding voice as I began grinding my wet

walls on his cock with every thrust he gave me, he took my wrist and sank his fangs into the veins as he thrusted deeply into me,

it was so euphoric as an earth binding orgasm hit me as he took some of my blood, he lapped up the stray drops, saliva healing

the newest claim mark upon my body, "So warm, so bonding, so beautiful" Derek said as I lapped at his chest as he just began to

thrusted slowly enough to give me his wrist, my fangs grew in as I sank my claim upon him, taking some of his blood into my body

it really for sure was soul binding to the point that I wanted everything he was, I lapped up the bite that placed another claim bite

upon his body, Give me all of it my love" I growled as he smirked  a fanged grin at me, "As you wish my love" He replied as he did

just that, I can feel his cock twitching much more than before, the coil in my lower belly was starting to tighten "Derek, I'm gonna

cum" I groaned as I felt the coil in my belly tighten, "Cum when you feel like it, my love" He groaned as I felt my walls flutter

around him, I screamed as I felt my orgasm flood my body. Derek carefully flipped us, my back carefully laid on my mattress as

he thrusted into me to help my ride out my high. I felt his length harden even tighter, "Lexi" He growled as he came, I sat up so

I could hold him to me without his body crushing mine. I felt spurt after spurt of his cum enter me, I felt his lips against mine

again, he carefully pulled out of me. I lied down as he did, placing my head on his chest. "What was the whole wrist thing about"

Derek asked as we looked at the scars on our left wrists, "It signifies to any other creature that we accept one another,basically

it's another claim scar" I said as I looked into his eyes, he smiled as he kissed my forehead. Derek carefully pulled out of me, I

winced due to the sensitivity, "Sensitive are we?" Derek asked as I laid on his chest, "Der shut up and go to sleep" I groaned as

I closed my eyes to sleep, he let out a growl that rumbled through his chest.


	4. Venomous

I wrapped my arms around his neck, Derek carefully placed his hands on my hips as I grinded them upon his denim covered erection, he

groaned as I connected our lips. My hands gripping his hair as his hands rub themselves on my body. I took my jacket off carefully as he

took his own shirt off, I felt him reconnect our lips, but only to be separated so he could take my damn top off. I whimpered as he took

his damn time, "Easy Lexi beautiful, gonna fill you up soon" Derek said as he unclasped my bra, gripping my nipples with his callus

hands, I  grinded my body against him, "I need you baby" I said feeling my eyes glowing with deepened arousal. "And I will fill you up

nice and tight, your body glowing as it is occupied with my pup" He said as he placed his hands on the twelve week bump. He takes my

jean and panties off, revealing my glistening mound to him, I watch as his head dives down, I feel his tongue lick up the slit, my body

archs in pleasure. I feel one of his didgets go inside me,  I grip his hair as he then adds another didget, and I squirm beneath him. His

tongue laps at my swollen clit, I mewl and moan as I feel my walls contracting on his fingers. "Baby please" I moan as I feel the coil in my

lower belly tighten, he pulls his lingers out and licks his tongue upon my entrance before he lets it dive in, I feel his tongue lapping  the 

inside of my already wet pussy, I grip my fingers in his black locks, feeling the coil tighten more and more. I let out a pleasured filled cry 

as I feel my walls clench, "DEREK" I screamed as my orgasm breaks, my juices flood Derek's mouth as he continues his daring assault, his 

tongue lapping up any missed juices, I am panting as my need for  his cock to spill inside me grows. Derek lifts his head, I can see my

juices glistening his face, I pull him to me,kissing his lips, tasting myself. He groans as he grinds his denim cock on my sensitive pussy,

that gave me an idea. "Lie down" I said as I parted from his lips. "What" He says confused, "Lie down Derek" I said as he nods, I place my 

hand upon his chiseled chest, I kiss his lips, then begin trailing down his body. I unbuckled his belt, "You minx" He growls, I carefully 

take his jeans and  boxers off. His erection was painfully hard by it's pulsating veins, I lick my lips, placing my tongue upon his sack, I lick

up till I find the mushroom tip on his dick, my tongue swiveling around it till I take his member in my mouth, bobbing my head up and 

down. Derek groans as he tries not to move. "Lexi GOD" He moans as I soon begin deepthroating him, I continue this, his body writhing,

"Lexi" He growls as I soon feel him pulsating in my throat, I continue till his dick stops, I release him from my mouth. I feel a dribble of 

his cum drop from my lips, "Good god baby" Derek moans as I grind my wet pussy upon his length, which was still hard, Derek fills us 

carefully, then aligns himself at my entrance.  I  feel him carefully enter me, his length becomes surrounded by my wet walls, he slowly 

bottoms out. I see his green eyes filled with love, I kiss him, Derek can probably taste himself upon my tongue. He begins thrusting deep 

inside me, his cock's head hitting my cervix every time as I moan in his mouth, his lips finding the claim scar as he continues thrusting 

deep inside me, his kisses, his emotion and his thrusts all moving me in ways never thought of. "Derek please baby" I grind as he 

continues thrusting deeper, his hand trails to my clit, his skilled fingers rubbing it as his thrust get shorter, "Derek" I growl as I feel the 

coil in my lower belly tightening. I flip us so I was on top, his hands gripping my hips so deliciously, I bounce on his cock, I can feel him

shuddering underneath me, he groans as I feel my walls tightening upon his cock. "Lexi I'm about to cum" He groans as I begin 

bouncing even faster, grinding my hips. Derek growls/roars as I feel his cock pulsating. "LEXI" He howls as he begins to spill his seed 

deep within me. "DEREK" I scream, him cumming has triggered my own orgasm to appear, Derek and I ride out our highs, I feel my body 

about to collapse, but I watch as Derek sits up, catching me. "I got you Lexi, I got you" Derek says as I continue feeling my body 

shuddering as my orgasm begins to die down, he rubs my back till I stop shuddering, I look up at him, "I love you" I said as Derek 

carefully pulls out of me, and lies us on our sides, I feel his hand on my round belly where our pup sleeps. "I love you both so much" 

Derek says as I feel our essence leaking out of my core. I fall asleep as he wraps his arms around me after pulling the blanket up to cover

us, encasing us in our warmth.

 

 

 


	5. Tattoo

Taking his hand in mine, I lead him to our bed, Derek's lips connected with mine as soon as my ass landed on the mattress. "Are you sure" He

asked as he carefully took my white hoodie off. "Just be gentle" I said as I rubbed myself over him. He growled contently as my hands tore off

his henley, my lips trailing down his neck to find the claim scar I had marked him with so many moons ago. Derek's lips kissed my face before

his fingers took my shirt and bra off, his callous hands rubbing my oversensitive nipples, I groaned at the contact, "It's been too long my love"

I said as his lips wrapped around one nipple with his other hand pinched ever so lightly on the other. The coil in my lower belly began ever so

slowly tightening, my round belly felt his abs, "Derek I can't wait" I growled as he smiled, carefully ridding me of my jeans and panties, I

watched as his head dove to my womanhood. His slick tongue began licking up my slit, my breathing began to become heavier as my orgasm

came closer and closer. "DEREK" I moaned as I felt my walls clench, juices flooding out of me and onto Derek. I watched as my juices were

licked upon his god forsaken tongue. "Turn over on your side" He said as I finally calmed down from my high, maneuvering myself so I could

be comfortable, I was on my side, I listened as Derek's zipper came undone. The fabrics he was wearing no longer were attached to his body.

Derek climbed into bed, getting under the covers with me. His erection lightly rutted against my pussy lips, I soon felt his dick become

enveloped in my walls, his chest flush against my back. I made my leg rest upon his, Derek's hands rubbed my side, feeling the baby kick under

his touch. "I am gonna make love to you for hours" Derek said as his lips kissed my shoulders and neck. His hips began lightly moving, I felt

his length moving in and out of me, moans and grunts were heard through out the loft, moonlight was the only  thing that illuminated us

through out our love making. Feeling his member hitting my Gspot perfectly as his hands caressed my boobs, moans echoing through my ears

as I felt the coil in my belly getting tighter and tighter by the minute. "Derek.... I'm about to.." I  groaned as his fangs began grazing my mark,

"Lexi" Derek growled as his callous fingers found my enlarged clit, rubbing it furiously as he was pistoning in and out of me. I felt his hands

hold me in place as my walls fluttered around him, I groaned as the coil snapped, "I'm cumming" I screamed as my juices coated his prick.

"Can't hold it my imprint" Derek said as I growled, I pulled his cock out of me, and put him on his back. "That's it Lexi show me who's the

Alpha" He growled as I straddled him and sank my cunt upon his cock, my eyes full aglow as I bounced carefully  upon his cock, "That's it

Lexi I'm yours" He growls as I place his hands on my belly, "We made this baby, Derek, your mine" I smirked with my fangs displayed, "So 

yours show me why I'm yours" Derek fully submitted to me, I grinded upon his cock as I could feel it twitch slowly as I showed my full on

dominance to my imprint, Derek's whimpers filled my ears making me growl in content as I showed my mate every ounce of sexual energy

I had locked up inside me, my walls began tightening more and more as Derek's cock twitched more inside of my wet and homely core,

"Lexi I'm.." Derek groaned before he stilled deep inside me, I felt his body shutter behind me as he came, his fangs piercing my claim scar.

Another orgasm flooded my body as Derek began lapping the reopened scar, I panted as he kept pressing kisses on my neck, I felt him pull

out his soften member, I winced as he then left me feeling empty, I turned around to face him, he caressed my cheek as he looked at my

belly, Derek placed his hands there and rubbed where our pup was growing.


	6. Motel California

I carefully leaned my lips to Derek's, pouring in emotion that would have rendered me to insanity without him, Derek pressed back with

equal pressure to my own, my hand cupped his cheeks as our lips found one another. "Derek" I moaned as his tongue found it's way inside

my mouth, "Derek please" I said as his hands found my ass and lifted me into his lap, "I need you Lexi but I don't think I can do it without

knotting you" He groaned as I made my hips buck into his denim covered erection, "Derek I need you" I let out a desprete cry, my pussy

wet with want. He looked into my eyes, I cupped his cheeks and his arms wrapped around my body, ridding me of my dress, my tits

bounced as he cupped them, one of his callous fingers wrapping around the leaking bud while his mouth wrapped around the other, my

hips bucked into his, moans filling the room as the coil in my lower belly began tightening, "DEREK" I  screamed as my walls contracted, his

hand darted to my core and thrusted two fingers inside to help me ride out my orgasm, "Please" I said as my body shutter against him, his

lips kissing my neck, Derek laid me down in the bed, he rid himself of his jeans revealing his manhood to me, "Gonna fill you up all nice"

He said before licking up my slit, gripping his hair in my hands, "I need you now" I said making my fangs bare themselves. Derek got on

top of me and thrusted inside, my walls wrapping around him nice and tight, I kissed his lips with emotion that hap been locked away for

some time, "Derek I love you, please let me show you" I whimpered at him, Derek's eyes filled with tears as he kissed me, I kissed back as

I felt Derek's chest rumble under my touch, slowly grinding my hips on his as I could feel my walls gripping him more and more with every

single thrust that met with one another. "Lexi please I can't lose you"He groaned as I  began to grind more and more, "You won't lose me

baby, not now not  ever" I growled into his neck near the claim I put upon his body so long ago. I flipped him upon his back as I smiled,

my imprint was giving me his all as he thrusted deep and thoroughly into my core, I licked up the claw marks the Alpha Pack placed upon

him, "Derek please I want you so bad, fill me, complete me, let us heal" I moaned as I felt one of his fingers rubbing my clit, my hands were

gripping the bed as I felt my core's walls tightening around him as his cock began twitching more and more, I pulled Derek up to me. He

just kept thrusting deeper as my chest was rubbing against his, my moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, "Lexi" Derek

moaned as his head went to my lips, feeling his slow yet timed thrusts inside my weeping core, gripping his back as I felt my walls slowly

tightening around his slowly growing base, "Derek cum with me Cum with me my beautiful Mate" I groaned as my second orgasm flooded

my body, Derek's fangs sank into my claim scar, I felt his knot inflate locking us together as his seed began filling my womb again for

what seemed like a long time. Derek let go of the claim again and flipped us so I was on top, I swiveled my hips as another spurt of his

cum filled my channel, Derek placed his hands on my hips, but I let out a playful growl, "Enjoy my imprint" I said as I moved my hips

from side to side, his cock filling me in pockets I didn't know existed, "I'm gonna cum again Derek" I groaned as I felt my fangs fully bare

themselves, Derek's finger darted down to my clit and he began rubbing as he rutted lightly against me, I grab his other hand as

I intertwine our fingers together. I bite into his claimscar, moaning as I feel my walls flutter around him, feeling him release more

and more of his cum inside me. I almost collapse but he catches me, "I got you Lexi, I got you" Derek said as I lapped at the claiming

scar I reopened on him. I fell into his chest, feeling my walls stay wrapped around him as he began rutting more and more into my wet

core, "Derek please fill me with your cum, make me scream your name" I moaned as I expelled my scent to him, Derek's eyes went red,

his pupils blown with lust and sexual frustration, "Derek whats happening?" I asked as I felt him growing harder inside me, "God Lexi"

He moaned as I felt his knotted cock twitching more, "Derek?" I asked as he furiously scented my neck, "You triggered my rut" He growled,

"What" I asked as he was restraining himself, "My rut is gonna keep filling you, to breed you till my wolf is satisfied, you'll be getting my

full wolf" He said as his eyes began flickering from Red to his normal forest green, "Derek I accept all of you" I said as I watched his face

go from the Derek I knew to Derek's full wolf form, "Must fill Mate up with my pups"Derek's Wolf growled as he vastly began thrusting

his large knotted cock inside me, I couldn't move cause of how we were knotted, his claws lightly scratched my skin, not enough to

hurt me but enough to pull pleasurably, "Please" I whined in sexual frustration again, "If that's what Mate wants Mate will receive"

Derek's wolf growled as his fangs lightly bit into my claim mark, giving me an orgasm, He released my neck and howled into the air

as another stream of his cum entered my body, "Please" I said feeling tears going down my cheeks, Derek's body was slowing down 

to a mandible speed, "Hurt?" His Wolf asked as he scented my neck once again, I shook my head, I patted his chest, he growled

lightly as we flipped, I began grinding on his cock as Derek's Wolf thrusted more and more as it was twitching on the verge of

cumming hard, "Please" I whimpered "Please, I want you so bad" I growled in pleasure, "As you wish Mate" Derek's Wolf said gripping

my hips as I grinded harder, "CUM" Derek's Wolf growled as I felt the  coil in my lower belly snap hard, I let out a howl and so did

Derek. I almost collapsed but Derek's Wolf caught me, I watched as his face went back to normal, back to my Derek, "My wolf didn't

hurt you did it?" He asked as I smiled, pleasure yet happy tears fell from my eyes, "No it didn't" I said smiling a tired smile, "I got you"

Derek said as he laid me on his chest, I felt at peace as he rubbed my spine, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face as I pass out.


	7. Galvanize

He kissed me as I felt slick exit my core, I gripped his hair in my hands as he frantically began kissing my jaw and neck, I tore his shirt off,

see his six pack all covered in his sweat, I then licked up then seductively, kissing his chest then his claim bite. "This is about you Lexi" He

said as he took the henley I was wearing off, revealing my breast to him, he smiled as he laid ghost kisses on my neck, leading to my boobs, 

his tongue lapping at one that leaked some milk as he tweaked the other, "Derek I love you" I said as  I felt his fangs bite into my breast, 

I screamed as I felt more slick pool out of my lower lips, my body was grinding upon him as he went down to my core, "Lexi you smell 

delicious" He growled as he took my panties off and licked up small lines upon my slit making my core shiver with every lick he had given me

 as I was gripping his hair. "Derek I screamed as I felt a large wave of my orgasm begin gushing out of me, he just kept licking my cunt as

I writhed in pleasure, he had his clawed hands gripping my thighs as he lapped at my juices with long licks, I was moaning so loud as he

then entered two fingers inside me as he lapped my clit. I had to grip the mattress so I wouldn't claw him, lick after lick my belly was

held down my one of his hands as he entered another finger inside me, my body was quivering badly as I felt the coil about to snap

again, "Derek" I screamed as I felt more slick pulse out of me and onto his fingers and tongue. He helped me ride out my high, I soon

lifted my head as I saw him looking up at me, my slick and juices laced themselves on his tongue, "So sweet" He said as he unbuckled

his pants revealing his erected member, he pulled his pants down, throwing them next to the bed as he then laid upon me, I kissed

him as I could taste myself upon his god damn talented tongue, "Lexi your so beautiful"  He said kissing my face, I felt his member prodding

my core, "Derek please make love to me, knot me, fill me till my belly is once again swollen with your pup" I said as I caressed his cheeks

, He smiled as he thrusted forward, my walls were well lubricated enough for him to slid inside, I felt his tip pressing against my cervix,

"As you wish my beautiful MoonFlower, my wolf wants you full of my pups, so I will do my fucking best to make you swollen with my pups"

He said as I stared him in his eyes, he pulled back enough to where his tip was the only  thing inside my pussy, then he slid forward,

I could hear the slapping of skin as we continued to make love under the moonlight, my body was deep into the heats haze, I felt my

claws gripping his back as I felt his fangs nipping my claiming scar, my wall were clenching tightly around his cock as he tried finding

a pace to satisfy my inner beast, "Derek please" I groaned as he gripped my hips, Derek then flipped us so I was on top of him. I began

bouncing on his cock, I began to feel the base of his dick starting to swell as it was twitching. I held him close as he found a slow yet

pleasurable pace to keep us together, I could hear his heart beating and I could feel it against my chest. Derek then picked me up as

he sat on his haunches, I just wrapped my legs around his waist as we made love, I found his claim scar, I leaned my head upon

it as  I lapped at it, his cock just keeping its perfect pace as it hit my walls perfectly leaving no gap undiscovered. I lightly pierced the scar

with my fangs as I helped met his slow thrusts with my own small thrusts, I heard him groan as I felt them moonlight on us, illuminating

our every action, I gripped his shoulders as my walls started pulling him within me deeper. "Derek please, I'm so close, knot me, fill me,

make me yours, make my belly swollen with your ups once again" I said as I felt his cock hitting my spot that made me moan and writh as his

fangs nibbling on my claimscar, I began feeling his cock's base swelling a bit as my walls drew him in more and more with each thrust he was

giving me, "Lexi my love, I will fulfill your wish, let me fill you with my pups" He begged as I felt my coil snap, I growled as I felt his fangs upon

the skin of my scar, my walls fluttered around him as I felt his knot lock us together. I felt him cum spurt after spurt as my muscles clench, my

cervix opened to accept everything he was giving me, my body stopped shaking as he lapped at the reopened claimscar. Derek then held me

as he laid on his back as I laid on his chest, I felt his length twitching as another wave of his cum entered my channel,I just felt him rubbing my

back soothingly, "You're really home" I said as I looked at his eyes, "Yes I'm home and I am not leaving you for that long ever again, not on my

own free will." He said before I fell asleep. I just continued to feel Derek's knot pushing cum into my vagina, his wolf was trying to bred my fox

. About an hour later, Derek woke up and as he got out of bed, he carefully pulled out of me, "How much longer till your heat starts up again"

Derek asked as my eyes were tired and droopy, "About a few minutes, babe you'll smell it"  I said as Derek smiled, he walked over to me and 

put the covers over my sweaty body, he kissed my forehead as I watched his perfect ass go into the kitchen. I closed my eyes as I clung to

his pillow, smelling his forest-whiskey scent, how did I end up with Derek? My inner fox imprinted on him that's how, but I loved him even

before I even became what I was meant to be. I felt my inner muscles working as my body began producing slick again, my pussy walls were

contracting their muscles, "Derek" I moaned as I slid my hand down to my lower lips and rubbed my clit, I moaned as I smelt Derek's Alpha

scent. Derek rushed back into bed, his smile glowing as he got under the covers his head dove between my legs and began licking my clit

and fingering me, I gripped his hair in my fingers, "Derek oh my god oh my god" I moaned and mewled under his touch, he stopped

touching me, I watched as his head came close to mine, I could see his lips coated with my slick, "Derek" I said as I rubbed my face on his

neck, scenting him as I heard a low rumble from his throat, I turned my body around, putting myself on my hands and knees to presented

my slick covered pussy to his face. "Lexi your perfect"  Derek said as he put his fingers inside me, making my pussy muscles clench around

them, "Derek you make me feel this every single day" I groaned as he licked up my spine, his hands were on my hips as I felt him tease my 

weeping cunt by rubbing his cock's head on my lower labia and clit, I mewled as I heard him let out a low chuckle, "Derek please I can't take

anymore teasing" I mewled as he rubbed my back with his hands, my tongue was out as I panted with sexual frustration, "My MoonFlower

what do you desire" Derek asked as he teased my pussy again, "Please fill me with your knot, It's been so long since I felt you cock inside

me, please mate me again, fill me till we pass out, fill me please " I growled as I made my eyes glow to prove how frustrated I was. "As you

wish my love" Derek growled in a sexual manner, I gripped the headboard as he slide inside me, my walls clenching around his cock as I

was shaking with anticipation. "Lexi only you can make me feel this" Derek said as he held my hips against his, my body was getting tired

of the stillness, I mewled as I felt him go slow, "Baby only you can make me feel love" Derek said as he went a bit deeper with each thrust,

"Der" I said then I felt my pussy clenching more as he kept going, "Lexi, only you can give me the life I deserve" Derek said as I felt his body

fold on my back, "Yes Derek" I moaned as he began to hit that spot that made my body shutter a bit. "Alexandra, I love you, let me fill your

need, let me please you, let me love you" Derek said as he went faster, I felt so much love, so much emotion from his scent as I felt the

moonlight illuminating our lovemaking. I felt Derek's hand lightly tap my ass cheek, I moaned as my walls tightened around his cock more,

"Bit of a slap kink huh baby?" Derek asked as he suddenly slowed down, I growled but bit back a moan as he then slapped my rear again,

my walls tightening more as he did it again. "Let see if we can get to ten huh" He asked as I mewled in approval, "Alright baby" He said as

he licked my ear, _Slap_ , "Four Oh god" I moaned as I was getting closer to cumming on his cock,  _Slap,_ "Five" I screamed  as my wet walls

contracted as I orgasmed, _Slap,_ "SIX" I screamed through my orgasm, I was crying tears of pleasure, "Derek" I moaned as he slapped my

ass again, "SEVEN" I growled as my right ass cheek was sore, his thrusting was so warm as my pussy leaked our mixed cum around his

cock, "Eight" I murmured as he slapped my left ass cheek this time, "Only two more Lexi"  He growled as he lick up my spine, "Uh-Huh"

I slurred through another slap, "Nine"I said as I felt my lower walls growing tighter, "One more baby"Derek said as he nipped close to

the claiming scar he left so long ago, one final slap hit my left ass cheek, "TEN" I growled an octave lower than normal, I could hear his

chuckling as he returned to thrusting into me deeper, it was as if the ass slapping opened up hidden pockets inside me I didn't know

existed till now, but it was bringing me absolute pleasure as Derek's body was now folded over mine as he placed his arms around my

lower belly as I gripped the headboard. "Gonna cum soon" Derek's lips nipped my ear as I was panting with total sexual desire, he just

kept thrusting in different places as I was getting real close, "Derek I am so fucking close" I moaned as my inner muscles clench

around him, "Cum Lexi CUM" Derek groaned as he began playing with my clit, I moaned his name as my muscles clenched deeply

around him, Derek's cock began to swell, he turned me over so I was facing him, I felt his knot lock us into place as he kissed me

deeply, my arms wrapped around his neck  as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you Derek" I said with a smile as he smiled

back at me, Derek then kissed my forehead then position us so we could lie down comfortably, "As I love you my Vixen" He said as I

smiled, we laid on our side, I fell asleep to Derek's kisses.


	8. Muted

Derek ripped my top off carefully as I grinded upon his jean covered erection as his hands traveled to my jean covered ass, "You like that

baby" Derek asked as he just kept my in place, I made my eyes glow in a sexual manner, "I guess so" He replied before I lunged at his lips

, his back hit the mattress as I carefully yet skillfully clawed his shirt off with my claws, but a bit of my chakra cloak covered my body,

"Easy baby I got you, you got this" Derek said before flipping us, my chakra cloak got more powerful as I just lightly nipped his neck, not

puncturing his skin as I  got more fierce with my markings, "Lexi Control" Derek said as he kept my hands on the bed, then I closed my

eyes then I felt my cloak disappear into my body, "I got it" I replied before he smiled and kissed my bra covered chest, he removed my

top before kissing and tweaking my nipples with his teeth lightly, "Ow easy baby" I said as he looked up then smiled with his bucked

teeth, he began to kiss down till he reached my jeans then carefully began to take them off of me along with  my panties. "Come on

baby" Derek said as he soon saw my womanhood, freshly shaven, his skillfully began licking my lower lips as I felt pleasure beginning

to surface as I carefully gripped his hair in my hands, it was getting better as he licked then his finger went inside, scraping pleasurably

at my gspot. "Derek please" I  growled as I felt my inner Fuchsbau rising but I kept control over myself, my orgasm began to peak as I

moaned in pure ecstasy, "Derek" I mewled, I felt my pussy clenching hard but it began to slow down as he slowed the lapping. "Come

here baby" I said as he smiled at me, carefully pulling me up as he pulled his jeans and boxers down to reveal that he was painfully

hard, "Is this for me Mr.Wolf?" I asked playfully before settling my pussy upon his dick, Derek groaned as I soon settled on his lap nicely

, I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my hips but felt my belly as the twins moved inside my womb,  "You

feel so warm Lexi it's so surreal" Derek said as I began to bounce lightly upon his cock, "It's so good baby" I moaned as he helped me

hold him down on his back, I began to carefully grind on his cock as his hands found my chest, lightly flicking my nipples as they

dripped, he sat up as he thrusted slowly into my wet walls, but his lips went around the let, sucking lightly but  making me clench his

hair harder as he just lapped up the essence for the children inside of me then he went to the other. "Derek I am really getting close"

I moaned as he flicked my clit hard, I screamed in pleasure as my walls contracted hard around him, I just kept bouncing more and 

more till he was starting to shake and gripped my hips a bit tighter, but not to much to actually hurt me, but enough to let me know

that he was here, giving me pleasure. "Derek cum with me, it's just you and me" I said as he was licking at the claim bite on my shoulder

, then as I felt his cock twitch then he sank his fangs deep into the scar, which also had me screaming in pleasure as I felt him releasing

inside me. I fell of of Derek but he caught me and placed me at his side.


	9. Time of  Death

Derek then kisses me again, this time the gun goes to the table as I wrap my arms around his neck, gripping his black locks in my hands as he

carefully picks me up and sits me on the table, I take his shirt off as his stomach carefully maneuvers around my enlarged on, he tears my shirt

off and kisses the claim scar on my neck, "Derek take me" I groan as he licks up my neck, we get to the bed as he lays down to get his pants

and boxers off as I get my panties and shorts off, we begin kissing like horny teenagers, I lightly nip his neck not to puncture his neck as I get

flipped on my hands and knees, I feel Derek's tongue lick up my vagina's lips hard as I growl in a bit of discomfort and yet very interesting

pleasure, I gripped the sheets as he continued hard and yet slow,  "God Derek take me" I moan as I feel his fingers curling my upper walls

near my gspot, my wetness making it more and more as they just got tighter and tighter, "Cum Lexi"Derek commanded as I roared in ecstasy,

my upper body was getting weak, but Derek's body folded over my back as his dick enter my wet walls, "OMG Derek why do you" I stopped as

he slowly began to find a rhythm that suited both of us, I could feel his cock twitching slowly, but it stopped as he slowed down, "Derek what's

wrong?" I asked as he was sweating a bit, "I don't have the stamina I used to baby, I can''t keep up like when I was a wolf" He said trying to

satisfy us both, "Well enjoy this and let me ride you" I growled as he smiled, his back was on the bed as I carefully found my overly sensitive

walls surrounding his cock as he kept my back up with his back legs, "Derek you feel so damn good, it's unbelievable" I growled as I felt my

walls twitching very fucking hard, "Lexi to see you riding me, my cock being hard only for you, and your womb filled with my pups makes

me feel amazing, plus the way you can maneuver your way with a gun, god it is a turn on I didn't know even existed inside of me" Derek said

in a human growl, "Derek if you don't wanna cum soon I suggest you don't talk like that" I told him as I watched him smile, "Oh, like the

way you order me around" He said thrusting carefully to the left side of my pussy walls, "Derek" I said feeling my eyes rolling in the back of

my head as he finds a particular spot inside of me that wanted me to moan and scream as his tip was finding the mother of all my sweet

spots, my walls were beginning to pull him in deeper, "Like how you know what to say and how to make me yours every single time" Derek

said as he began to flick my nipples as he sat up, "Baby your treading on waters that..." I said feeling his cock hitting my cervix lightly as the

veins of his cock were hitting everything inside me perfectly, every damn hidden pocket, "Lexi make me yours" He humanly growled, "Oh my

god Derek" I growled as I began to bounce on his cock harder and harder, his moans were louder and louder as he carefully gripped my hips

, "Derek please" I moaned as he smiled at me, my hands gliding over his chest muscles, Derek's cock was now hitting a spot in me that made

me drag my fingernails humanly down his back, "Cum" Derek said as I mewled above him him. My walls began to squeeze the life around

Derek's cock hard as I howled in pleasure as my juices surrounded and dripped down Derek's cock, he kissed me as I felt his cock twitching

and release spurt after spurt into my channel, he can't get me pregnant because I was already expecting two of our kits/pup whatever.

Derek tongue found mine as his cock was still slightly hard, "Not the stamina you used to have huh?" I asked him as he smiled, "Just make

love with me Lexi" He said smiling as I gripped his shoulders tight and began to bounce my walls in a rhythmic way around his still hardened

cock, "Derek please" I growled as his lips went around my mark and sucked on it biting hard with his human teeth till it broke skin. It was like

he was claiming me, but humanly, I felt my walls grip tightly then I growled as he then kissed me, his tongue finding mine as he thrusted

more into the spot from before as my walls found the spot that make me crumble, "Derek I'm about to.." I growled hard as I came to the point

of exploding, but Derek held me as my walls gripped him tightly, I also felt him cum too and very hard as I could feel our mixed juices sliding

down Derek's cock. I got off but Derek caught me he was sweating lime how a human sweats after sex, I just chuckled a bit.


	10. My Perfect Wedding

Derek kissing me was making me even more hot and bothers as his hands began to search for the zipper to see my body which was plump with

his child, "Let me set down my mother's hairpin" I said as he smiled and lightly kissed my neck as I placed the hairpin in my mother's wooden

box, I could hear Derek's light growling as I carefully took my hairpins out that kept my hair in place, the locks fell as I smiled, Derek was

scenting me hard as I got my shoes off, "Your mine Mrs.Hale" He said before kissing me hard, I followed him to the bed as he carefully looked

for the zipper, "It comes off Derek" I said pushing him back, I carefully placed my hands on my shoulders as I watched him taking of his bowtie

and shirt along with his jacket, I grabbed the shoulders of the dress and let the dress fall to reveal I was wearing a white laced bra with white

laced panties, I placed my dress on the chair as Derek held me, grinding his hard erection on my ass, he wasn't wearing anything as he took

me to the bed, he felt my chest swollen with nutrience for my pups inside, "You look so delicious" He said as he removed my bra and

began carefully caressing the pale globes, I moaned at the dead sensitivity they had. Derek kissing down my body as I moaned feeling

pleasure slowly growing inside me as he carefully removed the very fucking last piece of clothing on my body, he was exposed to my

shaven womanhood, his tongue began to lick up my slit as I gripped his hair tightly in my hands as he continued to lap more and more,

slick was beginning to pool out of my very oversensitive pussy. "Derek I'm so damn close" I moaned as he licked up and around my

pleasure button, his fingers went inside me making me scream in pleasure, "Derek" I moaned as I felt my walls clench around his digits

hard, my juices coating his fingers as I was breathing heavily. I watched as my imprint was licking my juices off of his fingers, "You taste

so damn sweet Lexi" He said making me smile as I took him and laid him on his back. I carefully began to lick up his cock, "God Damn

Lexi" He groaned as I  began licked up his shaft till I got to the mushroom tip, I was swirling the tip as a bead of precum coated

the little slit of his dick, I let my mouth surround the member of my lover, I heard his shuttering and breathing heavily as I continue to

lick up the large vein upon him, Derek claws gripped the headboard as I soon sank my mouth on his cock, feeling it hit the back of my

throat, I slowly began to bob my head as he then guided my head at a pace that was comfortable for both of us, "Lexi, I don't wanna

cum in your mouth, I wanna cum into your pussy" He said as I nodded but as I lifted my face, I kissed the mushroom tip then kissed

him, I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. Derek carefully guided me upon his already hardened cock, I moaned as I was still very

sensitive from Derek giving me full on oral, but my walls were pulsating around him as he was trying to be gentle with me, I moan as

he begins to thrust as I begin to grind upon his dick, it was leaving no spot untouched as he was thrusting to the left inside me, "You're

so tight Lexi, it's amazing" He says as I start carefully bouncing upon him but at a pace that I could agree with, I smiled as his eyes

found mine, his eyes glowing red as I made mine glow golden amber, "Derek please" I growled he looks at me with those soft green eyes,

"Relax baby I got you and I will never let out down I promise" Derek said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as he

was bringing me pleasure as he filled me with his cock. I wanted Derek to know just how much I loved him as he was making pure

love to me. Derek was everything, he was my everything, he gripped my hips a bit harder, but not too much as he was guiding me

upon his cock as he was thrusting into my tightening walls, I moan in pure pleasure, soon I felt my orgasm beginning to build

up more as I began to grind a bit harder but pleasurable, "Fuck baby your so damn tight" He said as he caressed my ass as I

just continued to grind more and more."Baby I about to..I need to..." He started but as I smiled licking up his neck as I nipped his

claiming scar, I could feel his cock beginning to twitch slowly but it was growing more and more, I sank my fangs into his neck,

he moaned/growled as he began to pulsate inside me, filling me with his essence as I was getting closer by the second, Derek

was panting as he nipped my nark on my neck, "Derek I wanna...I wanna" I said practically pleading, "Cum for me Lexi, Cum with

me" He growled a bit and that's what got me, I came hard on his cock as he came again, practically coating my walls like a

canvas, I was Derek's canvas. Derek began to press kisses on my neck and licking the mark to let it scar over, I kissed him then

licked his claim scar that was opened up again, so I licked over it to let it seal again. I fell off of Derek but he brought me over

to his side. I smiled as he then kissed me again.


End file.
